1993
Television *''Dinosaurs'' Season 3 on ABC *''City Kids'' premieres on ABC, January 30 (only season) *''Dog City'' Season 2 begins airing on FOX, September 18 *''Sesame Street'' Season 25, November 22 *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' special, December 31 *Muppet Meeting Film collections "Muppet Breakout" and "Muppet Know How" International Television & Movies *Germany's Sesamstrasse celebrates 20th Anniversary Appearances * Kermit, Gonzo, and Rizzo appear at President Clinton's inaugural festivities, January 19 *Kermit, Miss Piggy, Cheryl Henson, and Frank Oz appear on Larry King Live to promote Jim Henson: The Works, December 23 International Appearances * The Muppets appear on stage with Right Said Fred at the Royal Variety Performance in London Non-fiction Books *''Jim Henson: The Works'' *''One Frog Can Make a Difference: Kermit's Guide to Life in the '90s'' Storybooks *''Baby-Sitting with Big Bird'' *''The Best Gift of All'' *''Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales *''The Disaster on Wheels'' *''Elmo's Alphabet'' *''Elmo's Guessing Game'' *''For Every Child, A Better World'' *''Fozzie's Funnies'' *''From Trash to Treasure'' *''I Can Dress Myself'' *''I Can Share'' *''Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride'' *''Imagine... A Million Kittens for Elmo'' *''I'm Sorry!'' *''I Spy: A Game to Read and Play'' *''I Want to Be a Ballet Dancer'' *''Kermit Learns Windows'' *''Merry Christmas, Everybody!'' *''A Merry Muppet Christmas: Through the Window'' *''Muppet Babies, Be Nice!'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Off to the Woods!'' *''Pretty Park'' *''Ready, Set, Recycle!'' *''Rowlf's Big Test'' *''My Name is Elmo'' *''The Trouble with Twins'' *''Wait for Me!'' *''What Do You Eat?'' *''What Do You Say?'' *''What a Mess!'' *''Win Some, Lose Some'' *''The Wonderful Wagon'' Albums *''Dinosaurs: Classic Tales, February *The Great Muppet Caper'' (CD), March 9 *''Muppet Hits, March 9 *The Muppet Movie'' (CD), March 9 *''Fraggle Rock: Music & Magic, April 6 *Ol' Brown Ears is Back, April 6 *Muppet Beach Party, May 25 *Born to Add'' *''Smiles Guaranteed'' (includes "The Rainbow Connection" and "The Muppet Show Theme") *''We Are All Earthlings'' *''Sesame Road, October 15 Videos *The Big Squeak'' *''Dinosaurs: Special Holiday Edition'' *''Don't Cross the Boss'' *''Meet the Fraggles!'' *''A Festive Fraggle Holiday!'' *''Fraggle Fun & Doozer Doings!'' *''The Fraggles Search & Find!'' *''The Haunting of Castle Gorg!'' *''I'm the Baby!'' *''It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets'' *''It's the Muppets: More Muppets, Please!'' *''Much Ado About Mad Dog'' *''Muppet Babies: Be My Valentine'' *''Muppet Babies: Explore With Us'' *''Muppet Babies: Let's Build'' *''Muppet Babies: Time to Play'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Tale of the Bunny Picnic'' *''We All Sing Together'' International Videos *''Plaza Sesamo Canta'' Merchandise *American Greetings cards *Muppet Christmas ornaments (American Greetings) *Dinosaurs Action Figures *Dinosaurs Comics *Gotta Love Me 3-D Board Game *Jim Henson's Muppet Trading Cards *''Muppet Babies Comics'' reprinted by Harvey Comics *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: The Official Movie Magazine'' *Muppet Stuff store closes Promotions *Hardee's Muppet Christmas Carol Toys featured in Kid's Meals *McDonald's Dinosaurs Happy Meal Toys People * Eren Ozker dies, February 25 Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents When I Grow Up International Attractions * Mit liv med Kermit og Miss Piggy (My life with Kermit and Miss Piggy) Jim Henson memorial exhibit at Scala in Copenhagen, Denmark, November 26 to January 1st 1994 1993